


Conquering Fears

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Amanda can take the biggest leap of her life, she must conquer her biggest fear.  She chooses her twenty-fifth birthday to make it happen.</p><p>Written by Bert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is dedicated to the memory of Jane Wyatt and Mark Lenard. Happy Birthday Jane. If you have ever seen the scene in ST V, when Spock rescues Kirk from the mountain with hover boots you have seen these boots.

Conquering Fears

By Bert

Summary: Before Amanda can take the biggest leap of her life, she must conquer her biggest fear. She chooses her twenty-fifth birthday to make it happen.

AN: This tale is dedicated to the memory of Jane Wyatt and Mark Lenard. Happy Birthday Jane. If you have ever seen the scene in ST V, when Spock rescues Kirk from the mountain with hover boots you have seen these boots.

Disclaimer: As you may or may know, I do not own Star Trek. If I did Amanda Grayson would be alive and well in both timelines.

The August breeze threatens to tangle the robust tresses of my mink hair. My normally, neatly pinned hair flows around me as I look to Terra Firma 276.14 meters below. The city of lights looks so calm beneath me.

Day has given way to night as I glance out at the serenity that surrounds the night. Above me stars tinkle.

My gloved hands brush the field that runs the perimeter of the large observation deck. I wait for it to be deactivated. I was told years ago the tower was shielded by fencing and windows. With the invention of force fields those primitive designs of engineering have been retired, to my good fortune.

My petite feet are clad with a new special designed boot. They were engineered for exactly what I had in mind. Still in the developmental stage I laugh as I hear my father’s voice now, “Amanda Jane Grayson, have you entirely lost all sense of reason.” I know he isn’t there. He is thankfully, approximately 9100 kms away. To keep the wind from chilling my body too deeply, I wear special flowing windbreaker suit.

I smile politely at the guard who passes me. He has no inclination of what I am about to do-only one person knows, and he awaits me at the bottom. Even he seemed…apprehensive when I told him my plans. He used logic to try to persuade me not to attempt such a feet. I would have no part of it. It isn’t for the glory I do the things I do. I do then for the rush. My granddad would say I am a thrill seeker. Besides today I celebrate the twenty-fifth year of my birth.

Watching the guard round the squared corner of the observation deck and take the lift down, I know I am alone for the moment. A shooting star streams through the night sky. It’s my cue. The very reason I am up here, braving both wind and vertigo. I know if I take this step, my next will not be so frightening.

I take a quick deep breath and run from the northwest side, positioning my hands in the precise location that will allow me to use my skills in gymnastics. With great skill I vault over the steel structure. My heart pounded hard against my chest, as I break free of the massive steel structure.

Both above me and in front of me is the night. Below me he awaits, disapprovingly yet I think trying to understand. It had not been what I was brought to Paris to do. Everyone – with the possible exception of Sarek- needed a reprieve from the stress of the meeting I was acting as linguist at. This flying through the air was mine.

Like a sugar glider I expanded my arms and legs so the wind suit made a near perfect square. It would slow my descent, and allow the boots to activate in time. All I heard around me was the sound of the wind as it hit the suit, the near deafening sound of fabric flapped in the night.

Flying was something I had always desired to experience. I had spent hours in a simulator in anticipation of this.

I felt alive, free. Soon life would once again take its hold on me and I would be grounded by duty and commitment. Here and now I was free. Free to conquer my fears.

My eyes spotted my mark, in the near distance. Thankfully, the winds were assisting me in my journey towards it, towards him. From above, the beauty of the grounds was breathtaking. I almost wished I had been able to talk him into joining me.

As I grew ever closer my eyes made out the lone figure who awaited me. He was wrapped in heavy Vulcan robes. Despite the warm summer night to him, it was still quite chilly no doubt.

I activate the boots, which would slow and eventually stop my descent. Slowly, I brought by brightly colored suit back towards my body, as I prepared to land.

My heart was still racing, as I crashed into the arms of Sarek of Vulcan. As he held me, I watched his stone face soften into what for him was a smile. “I hope your birthday was all you wished Amanda.”

I find myself smile at him. I always found his rare smiles quite handsome. First he had taken me to dinner at the Balzar, followed by a ride in a horse drawn carriage, right out of Cinderella, topped off by fulfilling my wish before leaving Earth. I look back towards where I descended from. From here the Eiffel Tower seemed so massive and empowering. Yet, I, Amanda Grayson-soon to be T'Sai Amanda bondmate to the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek-had proven I feared very little. “Oh it was Sarek, thank you for arranging it, despite your protests.”


End file.
